


Nightmares ( Percy x Annabeth )

by Stydiatrash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Quests, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydiatrash/pseuds/Stydiatrash
Summary: This takes place after Tartarus. It's from Annabeth POV. Prompt: "hey hey hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore." Percy comforts Annabeth after she has a nightmare.





	Nightmares ( Percy x Annabeth )

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Please inbox with requests for One shots! Enjoy!!

Percy lifted up the covers and crawled into bed next to me. Naturally, I scooted close to his body, wresting my head on his chest. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me on the forehead. This was the most alone time Percy and I have had in what felt like forever.

With prime season at Camp Half-Blood rolling around faster than we wanted, Chiron has all of the leaders of the Cabins working double time to make sure everything is in line. That included Seaweed Brain and I. With having to help out at Camp and still working on improving Olympus, I barely had enough energy to eat, let alone spend time with Percy.

"Do you hear that? " Percy whispered to me.

"No. What is it?" I answered simply, sitting up and looking around our bedroom.

"That's the beautiful sound of no one calling our names. We are actually alone." Percy sat up too. He kissed me quickly, and returned to his previous position.

" You're right. Something must be wrong. " I laughed a little as I said this, and he joined in.

"C'mere. I'm exhausted, and I know you are too. Time for bed." My grin was hard to resist as he looked back at me with his loving am I lucky enough to be his person. The one he trusts,loves, and tells everything to, and even though he won't admit it, relies on.

After only seconds of laying in his arms, sleep overcame my body, and I fell asleep to the sound of him humming in my ear and subconsciously playing with my hair.

The next thing I know, Percy is shaking my shoulders, frantically trying to wake me. When I come to, I notice I'm gasping for air, and the worry in Percy's eyes.

"Oh thank Gods, Annabeth. You were having a nightmare, and screaming in your sleep." I saw the wave of worry crash, as he breathed a sigh of relief.

" I'm ok, Perce.I promise." I hesitated as I said this though-my nightmares are starting to become more frequent.

"What where you dreaming about? Sometimes it helps to talk about it." He took my hand and gave me comforting look.

I know I can trust him, but I still felt reluctant to tell him my dream. We went through Tartarus together, after all, but I don't want to trigger anything for him. I know exactly what look he'll give me, the one that is filled with sympathy and makes me feel weak. I hate that look.

But I glance at him in the slightly lit room, and I know he won't stop until I tell him.

"It was horrible . It showed someone hurting you and my dad. I'm sorry so woke you up, Perce." Unwanted tears threatened to spill. I hated crying, especially in front of Percy. Everytime I do, he goes into protective mode.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore, Annabeth. " He wiped the falling tear off my cheek, and smiled at me reassuringly.

"I love you. Nothing is going to take me away. I will be by your side, always." I smiled, mostly because he leaves me tongue tied when he says stuff like this.

" I love you too, Percy" Is all I could manage. My drowsiness began to set in once again, and a yawn escaped me lips.

"Let's get some sleep. Who knows the next time we'll actually get to fall asleep together will me." I joke and pull him back, so his head is wresting on the pillows. I snuggle against him, my head on his chest with his arms around me. For the second time tonight, I drift  off in my boy's arms.


End file.
